Xxx
Wszystkie pytania z sesji czatu Lolirock Chciałem opublikować je wcześniej, ale próbowałem nieco zmienić kolejność pytań, aby ich kolejność była bardziej logiczna. Wykluczyłem pytania dotyczące aktorów głosowych i pytanie dotyczące rysunków koncepcyjnych, ponieważ i tak zostaną opublikowane przez @teamlolirock (jestem pewien, że widzieliście już ich post o francuskiej obsadzie). Próbowałem zadać wszystkie pytania, ale mogłem coś przeoczyć, przepraszam, jeśli tak jest. Zachowałem również chatowe nazwy zespołu, ale nie mogę podać, kto odpowiedział na które pytanie ze wszystkich (zajęło to po prostu zbyt wiele czasu). Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jest dla was czytelne, ponieważ właśnie skopiowałem pytania z mojego pliku Word, więc mam nadzieję, że Tumblr nie robi nic dziwnego z ich układem. Oto krótki przegląd najważniejszych rzeczy: *Data emisji sezonu 2 będzie gdzieś w 2016 roku. *Zobaczymy więcej historii Auriany, Lolistep to mniej więcej jej piosenka *Klipy do piosenek są już zrobione, ale to nie zależy od zespołu, kiedy zostaną wydane. Francuskie piosenki zostały nagrane, ale nie mogą nam jeszcze podać ich tytułów. *Lyna i Carissa będą częścią głównego zespołu, ale nie będą śpiewać na scenie. Ich projekty zostały zainspirowane Meridą z "Meridy Walecznej" i "Mulan" Disneya, a grafika koncepcyjna zostanie wkrótce opublikowana. *Zobaczymy ponownie Lily Bowman, Jerome i Leva, a być może także Kyle'a. *Z tego, co mogę wywnioskować, odcinek „Princess Brenda” to odcinek, na który trzeba uważać! *Zobaczymy więcej bliźniaków, a twarz Gramorra zostanie odkryta. *Będą transformacje Shanilla w sezonie 2. *Nataniel będzie miał więcej osobowości. *Dostaniemy więcej towarów, w tym figurki Lolirock. *Jeśli sezon 2 odniesie sukces, może zostanie stworzony również sezon 3! Sezon 1, pytania ogólne (jak i dlaczego) P: Czy otrzymamy trochę towaru z LoliRock? Odp .: Tak, kiedyś. Produkujemy figurki LoliRock z Comanci. W tej chwili nie mam dużo informacji na ten temat. P: Czy myślałeś o zrobieniu filmu o Lolirock? Odp .: Najpierw musimy dokończyć drugi sezon, zanim się nad tym zastanowimy :) P: Na jakim kanale chciałbyś umieścić Lolirock w Ameryce? A może planujesz umieścić go w Hulu lub Netflixie na oficjalną amerykańską premierę? Odp .: Wciąż pracujemy nad amerykańską publikacją. Nie możemy jednak podać szczegółów. ;) P: Czy Lolirock będzie emitowany w Rosji? Odp .: Niestety nie wiemy. : / jesteśmy tylko zespołem „produkcyjnym” i niewiele wiemy o sprzedaży programu na całym świecie… P: Nie wiem, czy potrafisz odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ale czy wiesz, dlaczego Lolirock został odwołany w Turcji? Był emitowany przez około miesiąc na kanale Disney Channel i zyskał wielu fanów, ale potem zniknął. Może będzie emitowany na innym kanale? Odp .: ta sama odpowiedź. : / Nie wiemy… wciąż próbujemy dowiedzieć się, w jakim kraju emitowany jest LoliRock… P: Słyszałem, że zatrzymaliście serial na 8 miesięcy po Shanilli, co się stało? O: Tak i nie. Nazywa się to „przerwą produkcyjną”. :) Nie jest wielką tajemnicą, że LoliRock to bardzo trudna produkcja. Śpieszyliśmy się by ukończyć 13 odcinków. Shanila, oryginalnie odcinek 19, był trzynastym, który stworzyliśmy. Potem wiedzieliśmy, że potrzebujemy więcej czasu, aby stworzyć pozostałe odcinki bez obniżania jakości programu. P: Dlaczego zdecydowaliście się pokazać Shanillę tak wcześnie w serii? Skoro magiczne dziewczyny często nie otrzymują swoich „ulepszonych” transformacji do końca serii? Odp .: Shanila miała być 19 odcinkiem, ale wiesz… mieliśmy problemy P: Słyszałem, że zatrzymałeś serial przez 8 miesięcy po Shanilli, co się stało? O: Tak i nie. Nazywa się to „przerwą produkcyjną”. :) Nie jest wielką tajemnicą, że LoliRock to bardzo trudna produkcja. Pośpieszyliśmy do ukończenia do 13 odcinków. Shanila, oryginalnie odcinek 19, był trzynastym, który stworzyliśmy. Potem wiedzieliśmy, że potrzebujemy więcej czasu na tworzenie innych odcinków bez obniżania jakości programu. P: Dlaczego zdecydowałeś się przedstawić Shanillę tak wcześnie w serii? Skoro magiczne dziewczyny często nie otrzymują swoich „ulepszonych” przekształceń do końca serii? Odp .: Shanila miała być 19 odcinkiem, ale wiesz… mamy problemy P: Mam techniczne pytanie dotyczące transformacji: czy jest na to limit czasowy? Odp .: Tak, transformacja była częścią tego porozumienia, po tym, jak będziemy mieli zbyt wiele scen ponownego użycia w odcinku przez zbyt długi i mniej czasu, aby opowiedzieć historię P: Czy jest jakaś szansa, że dziewczyny zyskają nową transformację i staną się silniejsze? Odp .: Tak będzie w sezonie 3. Mam nadzieję, że teraz musimy pokazać wam finał drugiego sezonu, ciężko pracujemy, aby uczynić go tak epickim, jak można sobie wyobrazić ze względu na dziedzictwo Lolirocka :) P: AA będzie sezon 3!?! Odp .: JEŚLI sezon 2 to tylko sukces… P: Księżniczki przekształcają się, ogłaszając swoje imiona i tytuły, ale czy ktoś mógłby się transformować, gdyby nie miał znaczącego tytułu królewskiego? A może bycie księżniczką jest po prostu tak powszechne w Efezji? Odp .: Nie, ponieważ jest to moc dana tylko rodzinie królewskiej, bogaci ludzie znów… P: ale nie-królewski nadal może używać magii, prawda? Mam na myśli, że bliźniaki nie są królewskie, myślę, że: Aby rozwiązać kwestię „kto może i nie może używać magii? czy to tylko tantiemy? ”, powiedzmy tylko, że magia jest zawsze tajemnicza i stanowi wyjątkowy prezent dla wyjątkowych ludzi. Więc nie musisz być „królewski”, aby mieć magię. Jeśli jednak potrafisz używać magii, oznacza to, że będziesz wyjątkowy. Tak, czy inaczej P: Czy bliźniaki kiedykolwiek uległy transformacji? na przykład czy były one nietransformowane w odcinek z sierotami (z powodu koloru włosów)? Odp .: bliźniacy są mistrzami przebrań. ;) są jakby zawsze „przekształcone”, tak czy inaczej… P: Jaki jest nie magiczny kolor włosów bliźniaków? Odp .: Kto wie? Jak powiedzieliśmy, bliźniaki są tajemnicze. ;) I nie lubią Ziemi na tyle, by żyć wśród ludzi, takich jak Talia i Auriana, więc… moglibyśmy nigdy nie poznać ich ziemistych włosów…;) P: pytanie o kolory włosów Odp .: Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej o kolorze włosów, sprawdź post, który napisaliśmy na tumblr: http: //teamlolirock.tumblr.com/post/132828079638/kireiscorner-pinkunohonoo-sofiabonnet P: Co sądzisz o Meph / Prax? Odp .: Prax jest także moim ulubionym… Myślałem o jej projekcie po obejrzeniu przerwy w więzieniu, dziewczynie, która ściga bohaterów w sezonach 3 i 4 :) P: W jednej ze sztuk koncepcyjnych Praxiny miała bardzo długie warkocze, czy to nawiązanie do księżyca marynarza? Odp .: Tak, było zbyt blisko Sailor, więc postanowiliśmy zbadać inną drogę P: Od kogo Praxina dostaje swą motylkową wsuwkę? Odp .: Chciałem mieć ciemne lustro Iris, która ma węzełek włosów, więc pomyśleliśmy o tym dla Prax, ponieważ jej głównym symbolem jest ciemny motyl P: Kiedy zobaczyłem Zdjęcie, na którym Mephisto wygląda inaczej, dostał rękę jak Gramorr, a jego włosy spoglądały w górę, czy to szkic do S2? Odp .: Projekt Mefisto, który widziałeś, był tylko badaniem wczesnego rozwoju P: Nie wiem, czy spoiler… Ale wiesz, jak Gramorr może krzyczeć na galaktyki bliźniaków? Odp .: to część wielkiego gramorra mocy, wiedząc, że utknął z powodu korony efedii, może powiedzieć ci, jak potężna może być Królowa efedii, i tak tęczówka P: Mówiąc o złoczyńcach, co stało się z małymi szkodnikami, Kakos i Deinos? Odp .: Gramorr zmienił je w kryształowe posągi P: Czy złe postaci będą śpiewać? Odp .: Chciałem zrobić muzykę, w tym wille !!! ale nie w tych porach roku, przepraszam P: Czy Baines i Amaru spotkali się wcześniej? Odp .: Amaru nie mówi nam, co robi w wolnym czasie. Może jest jak Perry Dziobak? Mógłby mieć podwójne życie… Gdyby spotkał Banesa, milczałby o tym. P: Czy zobaczymy twarz gramatyki? Odp .: TAK. MOOUHHAAHAHAAHAHAHaaaaa * zmarł * (później na czacie zapytano to ponownie) Tak, to na pewno zdarzy się przynajmniej raz. P: Czy Gramorr był dobry? Odp .: dawno temu :) P: Jak Gramorr zdobył to kryształowe ramię? Odp .: to część jego tajemniczej historii, którą pewnego dnia można ujawnić. ;) P: Jak wymyśliłeś imię Gramorr? Odp .: Próbowałem imienia, w którym istnieje wiele RRRRR, aby jego imię było agresywne P: Czy dziewczyny mają nazwiska? Sądzę, że Iris A: Mają pełne imię. Są tantiemami: Iris z Efedii, Talia z Xeris, Auriana z Volty. :) To jak „DeXeris” / „D'Ephedia” / „De Volta”. P: Izira pojawia się na Ziemi przez jeden dzień. Co się dzieje? Odp .: Mówiąc prawdę, Izira utknęła w efedii, prowadząc bunt przeciwko Gramorrowi, więc… P: Jak uciekła Izira? Dokładnie? Odp .: Lyna i Carissa pomogły jej, to było bardzo TYLKO unikanie, w tym smoków i krasnoludów J. P: Czy Izira miała nową moc w 26 odcinku? Odp .: Izira ma swoje własne moce, musisz poczekać, aby zobaczyć ją bardziej, aby dowiedzieć się, czy jest wyjątkowa od innych;) P: Co się stało z rodziną Talii? Czy jej rodzice nie żyją? Odp .: Rodzina Talii jest prawdopodobnie więźniem Gramorr… ich miejsce pobytu jest nieznane. Miejmy nadzieję, że księżniczki uratują ich wraz z resztą Efedii! P: Czy księżyce wokół Efedrii będą kiedykolwiek istotne? : 3 Odp .: Nie masz pojęcia, jak będą. ;) Ale tak, będą. P: rozmawiali o różnych królestwach O: Jeśli chodzi o liczbę królestw, to nie jest skończone. Do tej pory stworzyliśmy tylko pięć: Ephedia (główna), Xeris (zachodnia), Volta (wschodnia), Calix (prawdopodobnie gdzieś w górach) i Borealis (wyspa i prawdopodobnie duży magiczny związek). Jest miejsce, aby stworzyć o wiele więcej królowych i księżniczek. Ephedia to duży świat, który należałoby zbadać! P: Dlaczego pierwszy koncert, jaki widzimy w popowej rewolucji serialu, podczas gdy motywem przewodnim programu jest Higher / Rêve idéal? Odp .: Piosenka Higher jest bardziej chwytliwa niż Revolution, dlatego wybraliśmy ją P: Czy istnieje wersja Higher w rozmiarze TV (utwór tematyczny Lolirock)? Odp .: Jest jeden, ale nie został jeszcze wydany. Może pewnego dnia P: Dlaczego w rewolucji klipu noszą drugie ubrania pod czarnymi kurtkami, podczas gdy w klipie Wyższym i Jesteśmy magią, że mogą zmieniać ubrania za pomocą magii? Odp .: Próbowaliśmy stworzyć rzeczy, których normalne grupy na koncertach nie mogą zrobić na scenie, więc próbowaliśmy wielu rzeczy, Lolirock jest sławny w swoim świecie, ponieważ na scenie mogą robić rzeczy, których nikt nie może zrobić, a wiesz dlaczego :) P: Skąd czerpałeś inspirację do strojów koncertowych? Odp .: Obejrzeliśmy wiele teledysków K Pop and Us i J Pop i zrobiliśmy to, co uważałem za interesujące :) P: Czy będzie piosenka z Aurianą w centrum? Podobnie jak główny nacisk w klipie Celebrate dotyczy Talia? Odp .: Piosenka Auriany jest mniej więcej s LoliStep P: Czy oprócz odcinków zostaną wydane specjalne filmy? Odp .: Tylko klipy muzyczne. :) Nie robiliśmy innych specjalnych filmów. P: Jak nikt nie podejrzewa, że są Magicznymi Księżniczkami, kiedy występują na koncertach, używając swojej magii? Odp .: Mają bardzo dobry PR. To ich marka „Program, który jest trochę magiczny!” P: Jakie są szanse Nathaniela i innych ludzi na odkrycie, że Lolirock to zespół Magicznych Księżniczek w następnym sezonie? Odp .: 10% :) P: Czy kanon Talia x Kyle? Ich „randka” po prostu trzymała się za ręce, więc nie jestem pewien… O: Talia i Kyle się lubią. Może zobaczymy ich więcej w sezonie 2? P: Czy możesz nam powiedzieć o osobowości Kyle'a? Do tej pory wiemy tylko, że lubi Talię. Odp .: Jest bardzo mądry :) P: Jaki jest twój ulubiony chłopiec? Kyle jest moim ulubionym! Odp .: Jest także ulubieńcem Talii. ;) P: Czy Auriana wzbudzi poważne zainteresowanie miłością w sezonie 2? A może po prostu zmiażdży każdego chłopca, którego spotka? xD Odp .: Zawsze poważnie podchodzi do swoich zainteresowań miłosnych! P: Gdzie jest Sunny Bay? Odp .: - Obok morza <3 - San Francisco było zdecydowanie jednym z naszych referencji podczas tworzenia Sunny Bay P: Czy pogoda w Sunny Bay jest zawsze słoneczna? Odp .: Nie, też pada deszcz. Pamiętasz odcinek Xeris? P: Czy Grenlandia jest zawsze zielona? Czy Islandia jest zawsze pokryta lodem? Odp .: Nawiasem mówiąc, powinno być. To mylące, że nie. :( P: Czy uszkodzenie mienia w Man of Steel i / lub innych filmach lub programach dało ci pomysł na przywołanie areny przez Amaru? Odp .: O, postanowiono, bo kiedy byłem młodszy, widziałem japoński program o nazwie X-OR we Francji, a pod koniec każdego odcinka, gdy bohater walczył z wielkim potworem, zostali teleportowani do WYMIARU PARRALLEL, miejsce, w którym nic nie mogli złamać Pytania dotyczące sezonu 2Edytuj P: Jaka jest data emisji sezonu 2? Odp .: Pewnego dnia, w 2016 roku, mamy nadzieję, ale szczerze mówiąc, jest za wcześnie, aby powiedzieć. Będziemy Cię informować o tym na tumblr, gdy będziemy mieli wiadomości. ;) P: Kiedy zostaną wydane nowe klipy wideo LoliRock? Odp .: - w sezonie 2, więc jak tylko sezon zostanie ogłoszony !! :) - Nie mogę na to odpowiedzieć. : / Klipy wideo są gotowe, ale od nas nie zależy, kiedy je wyemitujemy… P: Czy możesz nam powiedzieć francuskie nazwy piosenek s2, czy też nie zostały jeszcze nagrane? Odp .: Zostały zarejestrowane, ale nie możemy jeszcze podać tych nazwisk, przepraszam. P: Czego możemy się spodziewać po nowych twarzach? Czy Lyna i Carissa będą grać na instrumentach? A może nawet śpiewać? Odp .: W przypadku wszystkich pytań na temat Willy i Carissy idących na scenę z innymi, przykro mi to powiedzieć, że było to zbyt skomplikowane, przepraszam, ale są fanami Lolirock numer jeden !! P: Czy zobaczymy pełne przemiany Lyny i Carissy? Odp .: Dla Lyny i Carissy nastąpi transformacja. Mam nadzieję, że je polubicie! P: Co z upodobaniami Liny i Carrissy, czy oni też są na Efedii? Odp .: Tak, królestwa Lyny i Carissy są na efedii :) P: Czy Lyna i Carissa będą drugorzędnymi postaciami, czy też będą częścią drużyny A: staną się częścią drużyny głównej, pomogą księżniczkom w ich nowych mocach na swój sposób :) P: Gdzie mieszka Lyna i Carissa? Odp .: Obecnie Lyna i Carissa szukają fajnego domu do wynajęcia w Sunny Bay. Mają nas zaprosić, kiedy się wprowadzą, a my damy Ci więcej informacji. ;) P: Kim był ludzki prototyp dla Liny i Carissy? Odp .: - Ludzki prototyp? : p Jesteśmy tylko zespołem produkującym kreskówki. Nie szaleni naukowcy: str - to nie jest oryginalne, ale bardzo lubię rude dziewczyny jak w Pixar's Brave i chciałem też umieścić trochę chińskich dziewczyn takich jak Mulan P: Czy możesz wysłać szkice Lyny i Carissy w tranfromacji i postaci ludzkiej? Proszę! Odp .: Jak napisałem na tumblr, wkrótce opublikuję więcej projektów o Lynie i Carissie P: Kiedy zobaczymy koncepcje dla Liny, Carissy i Isiry z Levem? Odp .: „Była przepowiednia, w pewnym momencie, bardzo blisko, kiedy zostaną ujawnione koncepcje Lyny, Carissy i innych postaci. Będzie to dzień przy pełni księżyca i potrójnej tęczy na niebie” P: Potrójna tęcza? Co to znaczy?! Odp .: Nie wiem! To przepowiednia projektanta postaci! P: Lew jest złoty. Cała dynamika między nim a Iris. Uwielbiam oglądać jej akt, który jest dziecinny / wyniosły A: Zobaczysz nowe odcinki z Levem w sezonie 2 :) P: A co z przeszłością Twins? Czy oni mają rodzinę? Odp .: Przeszłość bliźniaków jest naprawdę tajemnicza. Pewnego dnia planujemy powiedzieć o nich więcej. ;) Na razie staramy się skupić na odcinkach sezonu 2. P: Zobaczymy ponownie Lily Bowman? Odp .: Lily jest bardzo zajęta karierą, ale nigdy nie wiadomo… może będzie miała trochę czasu? ;) P: Czy Jerome pojawi się ponownie? Odp .: Dla Hieronima… niestety tak, jeszcze go zobaczymy! :) P: Czy kiedykolwiek zobaczymy więcej transformacji shanilli? Odp .: Nie sprawiłbym, że Iris miałaby tę moc, żeby ją tylko raz pokazać :) bądźcie czujni! P: Czy będzie piosenka z Aurianą w centrum? Podobnie jak główny nacisk w klipie Celebrate dotyczy Talia? Odp .: Piosenka Auriany jestmniej więcej LoliStep P: A co z rodzicami Auriany? A rodzice bliźniacy? Odp .: Kto wie dla bliźniaków… Auriana będzie miała odcinek o niej w sezonie 2, tak jak Talia w sezonie 1 z Xeris. P: Czy Gramorr wziął do więzienia całą rodzinę Auriannas? Odp .: W drugim sezonie będziesz mieć więcej odpowiedzi na temat rodziny Auriany. ;) Trochę cierpliwości. P: Mam nadzieję, że warto poczekać. A: jeśli nie, obiecuję, że możesz pozwać Jean-Louis P: Czy Talia i Aurianna spotkały się, zanim Grammor dołączył do efedii? Odp .: Tak, znają się od jakiegoś czasu. Powiemy Ci więcej o nich w innej historii. ;) P: @happykuri, jaki jest twój ulubiony odcinek? Odp .: To jest księżniczka Brenda :) To był dla nas bardzo ważny odcinek P: CZY Brenda jest księżniczką?) O: W sezonie 2 dowiesz się więcej! :RE P: Adorator Brenda nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczy ją w akcji. A: Do zobaczenia w podwójnym odcinku „Księżniczka Brenda”! ;) To będzie epicki epizod! P: Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, proszę, imię Brendas Kingom? Odp .: Teraz doskonale to wiesz: jest to 2 SPOIL! :) P: Pamiętasz, kiedy wszyscy myśleliśmy, że Lyna to Brenda? XD Odp .: Przyznaję, że oglądanie tego od strony personelu było dość zabawne. P: W drugim sezonie będziemy mieli wiele tajemnic i tajemnic, tak myślę? Odp .: Tak, staraliśmy się zrobić porządny finał, który nakarmi nas i publiczność pod względem epickości, jakby to był ostatni, który robimy… P: A także o Efezjan alfabecie, czy symbole w Efezji mają jakieś sekrety w środku, czy każdy symbol to jedno królestwo A: - To było badanie, które nie zostało zachowane do produkcji - a także o Efezjan alfabecie, czy symbole w Efezji mają jakieś tajemnice w środku, czy każdy symbol to jedno królestwo => Napisałem o alfabecie efedyjskim na Tumblrze. To tylko fajne symbole inspirowane nordyckimi runami .;) To wszystko. P: Szkoda, że nie miałeś czasu pisać tajnych wiadomości w runach. Mogłeś być kolejnym Gravity Falls A: tak, moglibyśmy. Później winię za to projektanta tła. P: Wierzę, że sezon 2 będzie bardziej niesamowity O: i będziesz miał rację. Wraz z Jean-Louis i Christelle wkładamy dużo pracy w historie sezonu 2, aby być bardziej emocjonalnym, epickim i ogólnie bardziej interesującym dla was. P: Czy dziewczyny otrzymają nowe ubrania codzienne w sezonie 2? Ponieważ w kreskówkach często zmieniają główne ubrania, gdy zaczyna się nowy sezon A: - zobaczysz w sezonie 2. - staraliśmy się stworzyć nową różnorodność ubrań dla dziewcząt, zaczynając od klipów, mam nadzieję, że ci się spodobają! P: Dlaczego Nathaniel jest bardzo dziwny? .. Była teoria. Ta gramatyka to Nathaniel xd A: Ponieważ nie było z nim wystarczająco interesujących scen, nie mogliśmy go rozwinąć bardziej niż już. Ale jest go trochę więcej w sezonie 2. P: ach! Pokazał nam raz odrzucone tablice na 4chan (w wątku całkowicie szpiegowskim, gdzie również wszedł na pierwszy sezon). W judo flip! Odp .: Było bardzo dobrze. Po prostu niezbyt odpowiedni styl dla Lolirock. To musiało być więcej magii niż sztuk walki P: To była bardzo fajna scena, prawdopodobnie zbyt agresywna jak na program dla dziewcząt> _> O: Poczekaj, żeby zobaczyć, nad czym teraz pracuję… mówiąc o „zbyt brutalnej” ^^ ’ P: Mam nadzieję, że Lolirock wybierze jeden na więcej niż tylko 2 sezony. Odp .: Mamy też nadzieję, ale na razie nie mamy wystarczająco dużo miejsca w mózgu, aby myśleć o czymkolwiek po drugim sezonie… :) Chcielibyśmy, aby LoliRock miał więcej sezonu! P: Czy chciałbyś ponownie przyjrzeć się koncepcji muzycznej w potencjalnym trzecim sezonie, skupiając się na niej bardziej, a może muzyka będzie używana jako broń? (lub materiał muzyczny: 3) Odp .: Mamy już szczęście, że miksujemy muzykę w ten sposób magicznie, dobrze wiemy, że muzyka jest niebezpieczna w animacji, kiedy mówimy o taktowaniu, rytmie i dobrych animatorach… to bardzo niebezpieczne, że niewiele produkcji można obsłużyć jako narzędzie 100% w pokazie 26 min :) To zostało powiedziane również w odniesieniu do sezonu 2: Samo istnienie sezonu 3 jest już dużym „jeśli”… zobaczymy, kiedy się tam dostaniemy, czy pojawią się nowe księżniczki. ;) Jest za wcześnie, aby o tym dyskutować. I na pytanie „Czy jesteśmy gotowi na sezon 2”? Cóż, jesteśmy w samym środku. Nie, prawdziwe pytanie brzmi: JESTEŚ, FANI, GOTOWI NA SEZON 2? :RE Jako ostatni prezent na sezon 2, oto kilka drażniących: Będziesz miał rewelacje! prawda zostanie powiedziane! Spodziewaj się wielkich niespodzianek! Spodziewaj się, że zobaczysz więcej stron każdej postaci! Więcej bliźniaków! I najbardziej szokująca część: NATHANIEL BĘDZIE MIEĆ WIĘCEJ OSOBOWOŚCI! Pytania dotyczące produkcji i inne pytania dotyczące lolirocka Edytuj P: Wy wybrałeś Crystal Magic? Ogłoszenie? / Ciekawe, jak pierwotnie serial był o łyżwiarstwie. Czy możesz się z nami coś tam podzielić? Odp .: Tak, na początku miały to być dziewczyny z kołkami na lodzie, ale pokazałem mojemu producentowi program japanes, który bezpośrednio dotyczy tego rodzaju sportu… a także księżniczki na łyżwach z innego świata, poważnie ??? więc przepisuję tę koncepcję i zwiększam jej spójność, korzystając z odniesień, które miałem na myśli P: Jaka jest najtrudniejsza część kierowania LoliRock? Odp .: Reżyserowanie to bardzo ciężka praca, więc każdy mawłasną złożoność, od projektu po muzykę! Najbardziej podoba mi się tworzenie scenariuszy, aby stworzyć coś zabawnego, a jednocześnie epickiego, i nie wtrącać się zbytnio w kpinę z gatunku, więc była to ciężka praca, ale teraz jesteśmy z tego zadowoleni P: To naprawdę musi być takie trudne… Wszyscy kochamy twoją pracę, a także pracę zespołową, oczywiście! Odp .: Dziękuję bardzo !!! Uwielbiam to, że uwielbiałeś to, co próbowaliśmy robić, robiąc dobre chwile co najmniej przez 22 minuty :) P: Lolirock tak naprawdę nie nadużywa animacji flashowej i innych rzeczy. Jakie były względy stojące za Flashem, czy nadal była to rzecz kosztowna, bardziej kreatywna decyzja, spełniająca oczekiwania co do typowego stylu programów telewizyjnych w dzisiejszych czasach…? Odp .: Jak widać, projektowanie postaci jest dość skomplikowane ... aby mieć możliwość zachowania atrakcyjności postaci i nie mieć zbyt wiele marionetek, wybraliśmy TOON BOOM i nie flashowałem, więc pomyślałem, że dziewczyny nadal będą być ładnym i niezbyt zdeformowanym P: Kto decyduje się na użycie 3DCG w scenie i kiedy? To wszystko w Malezji? Odp .: Zdecydowałem, że aby pomóc ludziom w uzyskaniu animacji, musieliśmy użyć niektórych CGI, które wyglądają mniej więcej tak, jak 2D, i studio to zaakceptowało P: Jeśli się nie mylę, przy tworzeniu odcinków scenariusz jest najpierw tworzony we Francji, a następnie angielscy aktorzy głosowi wykonują swoje role, a następnie znów są animowani we Francji, prawda? Jak przebiega komunikacja między studiem animacji we Francji a angielskimi aktorami głosowymi? Odp .: Jeśli chodzi o proces produkcji, jest bardzo blisko. Piszemy wszystko po angielsku, a następnie nagrywamy głosy po angielsku. Następnie animujemy, a na koniec ADAPTUJEMY po francusku. :) Zwykle mamy opiekuna artystycznego, który rejestruje głosy. P: Brakuje nadzoru nad nagraniem w języku angielskim? Odp .: to zależy od programów. W przypadku LoliRock mieliśmy bardzo mały budżet, więc nie było nas stać na przełożonego z Francji. :) Próba uzyskania najlepszej jakości przy bardzo niewielkich nakładach finansowych lub bez pieniędzy to codzienne wyzwanie. Czasami się nam udaje, a czasem jest cholerny bałagan. ;) P: Jaka jest twoja ulubiona piosenka Lolirock? Odp .: W sezonie 1 na pewno będzie ŚWIĘTOWAĆ, kołysać talia !! P: Czy wolisz piosenki w języku angielskim czy francuskim? A może podobają ci się obie? Odp .: - Happykuri: Angielski dla mnie :) - JLVandestoc: OSOBISTO Wolę je po angielsku, to sposób ich animacji i myślenia - LRProdGuy: tylko angielskie klipy! P: fanów stwierdziło, że bardziej lubią francuski O: Ciekawe, że wielu francuskich ludzi w zespole woli angielskie piosenki, podczas gdy wielu angielskich fanów, z którymi rozmawialiśmy, woli francuskie piosenki. P: Rzuć nam rosyjskie piosenki, a wszyscy będą szczęśliwi. Odp .: Bardzo chcielibyśmy. :) P: Kto jest twoim ulubionym lolirockerem? Odp .: LRProdGuy Ulubiony LoliRock dla mnie: Talia, a następnie Auriana. Jean-Louis już powiedział, że kocha Talię najlepsze miesiące temu P: Jaki jest twój ulubiony odcinek LoliRock w sezonie 1? Odp .: JLVandestoc: Waham się między 106 Xeris a 119 Shanila, uwielbiam tych dwóch! P: Naprawdę kochałem Xeris, ponieważ poznaliśmy inną stronę Talii i otrzymaliśmy więcej informacji o jej przeszłości. A: JLVandestoc: Nalegałem, aby mieć tę historię, tak ważną, aby zbudować postać, aby uniknąć postaci pustej skorupy, której nienawidzę. P: Czy lubisz oglądać dzieła fanów LoliRock? Odp .: Daje mi wrażenie, że robimy dobre rzeczy, aby zobaczyć wszystkie te rysunki, więc tak trzymaj! P: Czy są azjatyccy fani, którzy lubią Lolirock? Odp .: powinniśmy ich zapytać. :) Widzieliśmy, jak niektórzy ludzie w Japonii interesują się LoliRock. mamy bardzo niewiele wiadomości od azjatyckich fanów… P: Tak Na VK jest wielu fajnych artystów. Uwielbiałem ten zimowy konkurs w zeszłym roku A: - muszę to zobaczyć !! - Może powinniśmy rozpocząć oficjalny konkurs fanartów na tumblr lub facebooku? P: Czy są jakieś plany / szanse / możliwości crossovera z innymi programami? Odp .: Zrobiliśmy już crossover z Sailor Moon. ;) P: Może Cudowna Biedronka? Słyszałem, że nazywa się to pokazem Lolirocka z kuzynami / Czy jest jakaś szansa, że Lolirock spotka w jakiś sposób cudowną biedronkę? słyszałem, że niektórzy z ich pracowników są z wami przyjaciółmi A: - poza fanartem, nie ma szans. Różni producenci, firma itp. :) - hahaah, zespół Ladybug i Lolirock są przyjaciółmi, dobrze się znamy i mamy nadzieję, że nasze obie serie zadowolą publiczność i odniosą sukces P: Stella z Winx przyszła po nasze dusze? Odp .: Nie, mamy dobre bardzo dobre totemy przeciwko winx i wróżkom. Są zaskoczeni, jeśli próbują przeniknąć do LoliRock-Universe. P: Czy Winx Club ma kiedyś crossover z Lolirock? Odp .: Może jeśli obie firmy będą ze sobą rozmawiać, ale nie jestem pewien, czy to się stanie :) Pytania, które nie dotyczyły Lolirocka, ale i tak chciałem je uwzględnić P: Czy modlisz się za ludzi, którzy zginęli podczas strzelania do Paryża? Odp .: Strzelanie w Paryżu było okropnym wydarzeniem i tak, wszyscy pomyśleliśmy o tym. :( P: Nadal muszę znaleźć miejsce do oglądania Rekkit A: hahahaha Mam nadzieję, że możesz, bardzo dIfferent z LR, ale fajny na swój sposób !! P: Rekkit był cudowny A: JLVandestoc: Dzięki !! Włożyłem w to również wiele wysiłku, jako komediowy serial, ale nic podobnego do tego, co daję LR LRProdGuy: czy zauważyłeś, że Auriana ma w swojej sypialni jeden zestaw Rekkit? P: Pain au chocolat ou chocolatine? Odp .: Hahahaha. CZEKOLADA !!!!!!!!